1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scrap re-cycling means and more specifically, to a portable scrap re-cycling device for quickly and efficiently removing the steel rim from the tire casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of re-cycled automobile bodies and particularly automobile wheels has been practiced for some time. Each year there are 20 to 30 million automobile wheels that are relegated to the junk yard because the automobiles are no longer drivable or operable. In the past, the practice was to remove those which are good and sell them as used tires and those tires which were of no value were removed from the rims by burning. However, burning of rubber tire casings is an atrocious pollution producing process.
An alternative way to re-cycle the steel rim is to remove the tire from the rim by the conventional auto removal tools which usually is a time-consuming and costly process. This is undesirable because, in most instances, the tire is of little or no value.
Typical of some of the prior art devices employing three members are exemplified by the Fair U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,824; the Hall U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,699; the Barnes U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,831; the Neilsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,518 and the Davidson, et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,166. Briefly, the patent to Fair shows a machine for forming soil pipe around a mandril. The Hall patent shows the high pressure press with arms that converge. The Barnes patent shows an apparatus for applying circumferential pressure on a tire or the like. The Neilsen patent shows a tubeless tire bead seating apparatus. The Davidson patent shows a mobile trolley mounted tire removing machine in which mandrils break the bead away from the rim of the automobile.
All of these patents are typical of prior art patents using three or more devices in some operation. However, all of these types of prior art devices are for a manufacturing or repairing process. The purpose of the present invention is for separation of a tire casing from a wheel through destruction of the casing. The present invention comprises a solution to the problem of removing the tire casing from an automobile wheel rim through a process of compressing and deforming the wheel rim so that it will drop out of the tire casing.